


Sublimation

by irry_urrr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Reflection, Self-cest, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irry_urrr/pseuds/irry_urrr
Summary: Уилл не видел Ганнибала три года. Но это не значит, что он о нем не думал.





	Sublimation

_Мой внутренний голос звучит как ты. Я не могу выкинуть тебя из головы ©_

_Наши воспоминания — как дом, в который всегда можно вернуться ©  
_

Вот уже год или два я живу словно в кошмаре — я и еще один голос в моей голове.

Год или два, а может, и больше, я просыпаюсь, ощущая себя пустым, бесполезным, неполноценным. Мне говорили, что я — хрупкая фарфоровая чашка, но я чувствую себя просто хламом.

Потому что рядом нет того, кто смог бы убедить меня в обратном.

 _Тебя_.

Первое время после _тех событий_ я не понимал этого. Теперь понимаю. Мне от тебя ничего не оставили, и моя жизнь превратилась в кошмар.

Я уже привык, что к девятнадцати тридцати мне не нужно ехать на сеанс. Привык больше не смотреть на убийства, хотя иногда это вызывает приступы острого бешенства от невозможности увидеть мир в истинном свете — но я кое-как с этим справляюсь. Я почти привык к обычной жизни — смотрите, у меня даже есть семья, это значит, что я нормальный, правда?

 _Идиот_.

Это же все не то.  
Не мое.  
Я не хочу этого.  
Почему я должен, всегда должен, непременно должен делать то, чего я _не хочу_?

Меня утомляет Молли и еще больше утомляет Уолтер. Они говорят о чем-то бессмысленном, живут бессмысленно, дышат, пьют и едят бессмысленно, я тону в этой бессмысленности, еще больше чувствуя, что превращаюсь в хлам.

Я надолго ухожу в ванную по вечерам — там хотя бы спокойно. Иногда со мной напрашивается Уинстон, и я не прогоняю его. Собаки — не то же, что и люди, собаки всегда принимают своего хозяина, всегда понимают его, каким бы странным он ни казался окружающим. Я жалею, что не остался с собаками — только с ними. Потому что желание почувствовать себя обычным было слишком опрометчиво.

Входя в ванную, не смотрю в зеркало — это почти как смотреть в глаза, только самому себе. Страшно видеть там пустоту, а еще страшно видеть, как постарел за эти три года — сетка морщин в уголках глаз, складка между бровями. Как будто времени прошло в два раза больше.

Как будто мы не виделись вечность.

Я был так груб с тобой в нашу последнюю встречу. Если ты простишь меня, я буду очень рад.

Уинстон утыкается мокрым носом мне в руку, и я рефлекторно поглаживаю его. Он один все знает. Знает, что я тут делаю, пока никто не видит. Знает, о чем в это время думаю. И понимает меня.

Опускаюсь на холодный кафельный пол, прислоняясь к тумбочке. В джинсах уже давно тесно — с того самого момента, как я вошел в ванную, закрыл за собой дверь и позволил себе думать о нас. _О тебе_.

Расстегиваю ширинку, высвобождая возбужденный член, и провожу рукой по всей длине — раз, другой, третий.

Я погружаюсь в свой Дворец Памяти. Ты тут? Я — нет. Уже давно. Но я прихожу сюда, чтобы взглянуть на тебя — снова и снова.

Хотя какой у меня дворец… может быть, хижина.

Прижавшись к тумбочке спиной и закусив воротник рубашки, чтобы не застонать в голос ненароком, принимаюсь ласкать себя быстрее.

Ты же любишь динамику.  
Ты любишь быть вовлеченным в действие.

Перед моими глазами проносятся образы.

 _Один_. Кейси Бойл на оленьих рогах.

О, это было волшебно. Это был первый раз, когда я почувствовал тебя. _Наш первый раз_. Первое прикосновение к твоему замыслу.

Стискиваю зубы и откидываю назад голову. Воспоминание вызывает болезненное ощущение где-то внутри — и мучительно приятное одновременно.

 _Два_. Марисса Шур. Тоже на рогах. Тебе понравилось их насаживать на рога? Доктор Фрейд был бы рад…

Сбиваясь с ритма, глупо хихикаю нелепым мыслям, роящимся во мне. Ну да, о чем еще думать, отдрачивая себе же — при живой-то жене. Очень смешно. Обхохочешься.

 _«Грубо, грубо, Уилл! Ты не должен мыслить такими словами»,_ — слышу тебя в моей голове.  
_  
«А мне плевать,_ — отвечаю срывающимся шепотом, — _ведь я тебя выдумал...»_

 _Три_. Эбигейл Хоббс с перерезанным горлом. Тогда же ты вспорол мне ножом живот, помнишь? Я помню.

Зачем-то приподнимаю рубашку свободной рукой и касаюсь кривого шрама на животе — твоя улыбка...

 _«Уилл Грэм, прекрати ностальгировать. Тебе нужно кончить до того, как кто-нибудь заметит, чем ты тут занимаешься. И почему ты не включил воду, рассеянный болван?»_  — говорит мне твой голос язвительным тоном.

Перед глазами возникают другие убийства, другие образы, но все это сливается в одно размытое цветное пятно с преобладанием кроваво-красного. Рука ноет от сумасшедше резких движений, в какой-то момент я перестаю ее ощущать, и мне начинает казаться, что _это_ со мной делаешь ты.

Кончая, зажимаю рот кулаком, чтобы никто случайно не услышал готовых сорваться с губ криков. Черт. Действительно, почему я не включил воду.

Уинстон поднимает голову и смотрит жалостливыми глазами, мол, что, совсем плохо, хозяин? Вылизываю руку, испачканную в собственной сперме, вытираю о джинсы и глажу его по голове.

И этой истории нет конца.  
Потому что она повторяется ежедневно, черт возьми.

И каждый день, выходя из ванной, я отчаянно не хочу возвращаться к Молли. Ложиться с ней в постель. Терпеть её рядом. Но я делаю это, потому что… должен?

***

А потом приходит Джек. Взбирается на веранду, пытается напроситься в дом.  
Не пущу.  
Приходится делать ему чай — на улице холодно. С трудом борюсь с желанием подкинуть в кружку что-нибудь вроде слабительного. И слышу в голове: _Уилл Грэм, ты взрослый мужчина, веди себя прилично, да._

Джек попросит вернуться, конечно же. Зачем еще я могу ему понадобиться? Я — фарфоровая чашка, которую достают только по праздникам. По особенным случаям. Этот случай настолько особенный, Джек?

Он принес мне газету. Зачем-то забираю и ухожу в дом.

Я просматриваю ее ночью, когда Молли с Уолтером спят и молчат наконец. Я уже знаю, о чем в ней говорится — только смерть, кровь, боль и ничего нового. Кроме…

Вытаскиваю белый конверт откуда-то из недр желтоватых страниц. Дорогая плотная бумага, каллиграфический почерк.

Непроизвольно улыбаюсь и, почувствовав эту улыбку, делаю лицо вновь серьезным.

Три года…

Я ждал три года.

Ты просишь меня не приезжать. Говоришь, что меня встретит только тьма. _Только ли тьма?_

Анализирую тебя сквозь строки, смотрю на слова твоими глазами, будто это я пишу письмо, будто это мои пальцы сжимают капиллярную ручку и выводят замысловатым почерком изящные буквы. Я _вижу это_ , и язык непроизвольно облизывает пересохшие губы.

Ты хочешь, чтобы я вернулся.  
Во тьму.  
_К тебе._

Если я вернусь — я умру, я знаю. Я не хочу умирать. Наверное.

А может быть, хочу.

Если мне сильно повезёт, я умру весь, целиком, а не только душой. Хотя сомневаюсь, что она у меня еще есть — я ведь продал её дьяволу, мне говорили. 

Нет, не так. Почему продал? Просто отдал. Подарил, почти безвозмездно.  
Или нет?

Я вдруг вспоминаю, как глупая Молли сразу после визита моего бывшего шефа говорит мне о каких-то высоких мотивах, волнуется, что я начну ее ненавидеть, если не приму предложение Джека, уверяет, что всегда будет ждать меня и всегда останется прежней. Наверное, это такой неудачный намек на якорь, о котором когда-то сказал мне ты. Моя глупая жена всерьез думает, что играет для меня ту же роль, что и ты, только исключительно положительную.

Становится тошно от этой мысли.

Молли сама толкает меня во тьму. _К тебе_. И это хорошее оправдание.

Интересно, когда все пойдет не по плану (а так и случится, я знаю), можно будет ей сказать, что это она виновата?

Мне уже все равно.  
В последний раз засыпая рядом с Молли, я думаю о том, что скоро снова увижу тебя. Обязательно. Непременно.

***

Я стою возле стекла, и ты стоишь по ту сторону. Ты постарел — такие же складки между бровями, такие же морщинки в уголках глаз, как и у меня. Наверное, когда двое не видятся долго и слишком много друг о друге думают, они стареют одинаково и в два раза быстрее — потому что время умножается на два.

Ты смотришь на меня и говоришь: «Здравствуй, Уилл».

Наконец-то я слышу этот голос не у себя в голове, и теперь он звучит как я. Ты — это я. Я выдыхаю, поднимаю глаза и наконец произношу то, что вертелось у меня на языке три чертовых года:

— Здравствуйте, доктор Лектер.

Мы оба слишком долго этого ждали, Ганнибал. Теперь я все понял. Прости меня.

 _Я рядом_.


End file.
